A Wonderful Life's Beginning
by InuBuff20
Summary: Owen has finally proposed to his beloved Celia, but what consequences will come from this?
1. Dinner and a feather

This is based on my copy of Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. I don't own anything. Also, the animals are all mine. Also, Jessica, if you read this. This is exactly like my game. I know no Celia. I know I will probably will hear about this in school, so save it.

Chapter One: Dinner and a Feather

" Celia." sighed Owen. He rolled over on his bed and looked at the picture beside his diary. It revealed a beautiful brunet in an orange bandanna sitting on the bank of the Harvest Sprite's pond. On her lap, Owen's dog, Yasha, was napping. Her porcelain face was blessed with a smile. 

Owen smiled and sat up and pulled on his boots. Walking out of his house, he met his orange dog and scratched the dog behind her pointed ears. she barked and sat at his feet. He bent down and straightened her bandanna. She thanked him with a nuzzle of the cheek as he made his way to the barn. 

Walking in, he noticed that the various feed troughs of the livestock on RiverSide farm were empty. Quickly, he filled them with fodder and patted each animal. His cow, Mama, mooed her appreciation. He passed his sheep, Sissy and Missy, and readied his horse, Papa, to ride. 

Guiding him out to the pasture, Owen mounted the orange steed and started for Vesta's. Passing over the bridge, he saw the love of his life working in the fields. 

" Celia!" yelled the brown headed farmer. She looked up from her work and smiled. Walking over, she hugged Papa around his nose. He shook his head as she took out a carrot and fed it to him. Celia smiled and walked over to her boyfriend. They joined together in a passionate kiss. 

" I've got a surprise for you." said the young man. He smiled and reached in to his pocket. Celia held her breath and wiped her hands on her apron. She watched as her lover pulled out a pink piece of paper. Owen handed it to her and waited for her reaction. 

" Oh...Owen!" Celia exclaimed. " Reservations for the new restaurant in town!"

" I knew you'd like it!" Owen smiled. His girlfriend through her arms around his neck and captured his lips. Breaking the kiss, she gasped.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" The brunet yelled. She rushed towards the house. " This gives me only about twenty minutes to get ready!" Owen mounted his horse and rode back to his house.

( Two hours later)

" Wow, Owen that was really special." Celia said. The two of them were now at the Harvest Sprite's pond. Owen at on the bank and Celia sat in his lap. The two of them sat stared at the water's surface. Sighing, Celia placed her head on his shoulder. They started talking and soon got into the subject on their future.

' Damn... I forgot the feather.' Thought the young man. Suddenly, he saw a flash of blue, red, and yellow. He then felt something appear in his closed hand. It was the Blue Feather. Smiling, he mentally thanked the Sprites.

" Celia...I want to ask you something." said Owen. Celia's head raised to look at him. He then presented the Blue Feather.

"Will you marry me?"

Well, a perfect end to my first chapter.


	2. Vesta's blessings and Marlin's rampage

I no own!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two: Vesta's Blessing and Marlin's rampage.

" Congratulations!" Vesta yelled. She brought Owen into a large bear hug. Celia smiled and Marlin scowled in the corner. Owen started to gasp for breath and Celia started to laugh. 

" Sorry about that." Vesta said dropping the young man. He stood up and sucked in a good bit of air. He sat down next to Celia and put his arm around his fiancé's waist. " You two have my blessings. So, Celia, when's the wedding?" 

Celia sighed and looked at the handsome man beside her. Owen was about nineteen and her about eighteen. She thought about it some as Owen spoke up.

"Early summer maybe, or the fall." Celia smiled and kissed on the cheek. This made Marlin get up and leave. Vesta started after him, but Celia stopped her. The beautiful girl followed out the door. Owen followed suit. About five minutes later Vesta heard a horse going wild and Celia screaming. 

Running outside, Vesta saw Owen in front of Celia protecting her from Marlin. Owen horse, Papa, was rearing up and neighing in front of a fallen Marlin. Owen comforted his horse and helped Celia on to it, climbing on behind her. 

" I will be staying at Owen's house, I guess." Celia said as they rode off. Vesta waved good-bye and stooped over to help her brother up.

( At Owen's farm)

Owen was preparing the couch for bed. He placed an extra pillow on the couch and faced Celia. 

" I'll sleep on the couch, you may have the bed." he said, smiling. Celia smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. He tucked her in and laid out on the couch. Soon falling asleep, the two slept soundly. Owen dreamt happy dreams while Celia had a nightmare.

__

Celia's Nightmare:

Celia was at the stove cooking supper. She sautéed the mushrooms as he loving husband came up behind her. His arms slipped under hers and and came to rest on her very pregnant belly. He smiles and kissed her on top of her head. Suddenly, Marlin busted in the front door. The two spun around as he threw Yasha's dead body on the floor. Celia gasped and Owen stepped up to confront the intruder. But as he did, Marlin pulled out a knife and plunged it into the other man's stomach. Owen turned around and smiled at his wife.

" I love you." he said before he collapsed to the floor, lifless. Celia cried and slumped into a corner. Marlin edge forward as she began to scream.


	3. Nightmares and thunderstorms

I no own

Chapter Three: Nightmares and thunderstorms

" Owen!!!" Celia yelled, bolting up from bed. She then heard a loud thud. Owen had fallen of the couch. Celia got up and hurried over to help him. She grabbed his upper arm and pulled him up.

" Celia what is it?" Owen asked. He looked her in the eye. She hated when he did that. It made her want to tell him everything. She sighed and sat down on the couch.

" Well, I had a nightmare...and Marlin...you died...and I was pregnant!" Celia stammered, laughing at the last bit. Owen smiled and took her into his arms.

" It's okay, I'm not dead and you're not pregnant... but if you wanted to be we could..." She cut him off with a stern look. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She realized he was joking and playfully slapped him on the arm. Pretending to pout, he pulled her down on top of him. She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

" You know Owen, they bed would be more comfortable." Owen smiled and they both moved to the king sized bed in the corner.

( the next morning)

Celia woke up that morning to a down fall of rain. She sighed and turned her attention to her bed mate. He was sleeping deeply, his chestnut brown hair in his face. She grinned sweetly and began to trace his chiseled, rock hard muscles. Her fingers started at his chest then went to his abs. She dare not go any lower so she went to his arms. She needed to thank Takakura for making him work hard on his farm.

Without warning, there was a change of position and she was suddenly on bottom. She gasped as Owen took her lips in his and his hands wandered down her waist.

" Un, un, uh!" She said wagged a finger in his face. He stuck out his lower lip and reluctantly got off of her. Laying back, he put his arms behind his head and looked out side. The animals were still inside the barn and coop. The ducks, however, were in the pond, playing. Suddenly, the phone rang. Celia rolled over and answered. 

" Hello, River Side Farm. Oh Ramona, hi. Really!?" Celia said, smiling. " Okay, Owen and I will be over after the storm has passed. Okay, bye!" Celia hung up the phone and crawled back into bed. 

" What did she want?" asked Owen. He pushed a stray hair back from his face. Celia placed her head on her fiancé's shoulder. 

" Ramona wants us to pick up a stray animal from her villa." said the brunet. 

" Great, another mouth to feed." Owen replied falling back onto the bed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sense Celia was on the outside she got up. She started for the door but Owen stopped her.

" Hun, don'tcha' think you should put on some clothes?" asked the tanned farmer. He threw her panties and his shirt to the young women. After putting them on she opened the door.

" Mother!?" gasped Celia. Standing in the doorway as a women of about forty. She shared Celia's brown hair peppered with gray. She stood about her daughter's height and wore a green dress.

" Celia!" said the woman hugging her daughter. Suddenly, she noticed the naked man in the bed. Luckily, his waist was covered by the converter. " What do you think you are doing?" Celia was blushing deeply as Owen had disappeared under the covers.

"Um...I...uh...just a minute!" Celia then slammed the door. The both of them then went into a flurry of finding their clothes and putting them on. Owen was straightening the converter when Celia opened the door.

" Mommy!" Celia said hugging her mother. Her mother was red in the face. Owen stood up and presented his hand.

" Owen Farmsworth." Celia's mother just scowled. Owen's brow was covered in beads of sweat. Celia stepped forward and introduced the man.

" Mother this is Owen, my fiancé." Celia took a position beside Owen and his arm snaked around her waist. Just then, a man, also about forty, came through the door. He had obviously been watching from outside based on what he said.

" Honey leave him alone. They are about the age that your mother found us." He winked at Owen and Celia just blushed. The rest of the afternoon was filled with conversation and laughter. Celia's mother had warmed up to Owen as soon as she had gotten to know him.


End file.
